


Moonlight, Roses, and a Ring

by thythy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thythy/pseuds/thythy
Summary: This story is for Valentine’s Day. Kuroro and Kurapika will propose in the story.





	1. Kuroro’s Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to illumishair (bookisland). Thanks for her beta.

Kuroro and Kurapika were having something to drink in a high-class restaurant at the Cemetery Building.

Kurapika was sipping his hot lemon tea. He scowled and glared at his mortal enemy Kuroro who was savoring his red wine.

“Why call me out? What do you want? Don’t tell me you just want me to accompany you while you enjoy your drink, bastard,” Kurapika frowned.

Kuroro was holding his glass, swirling it in a small circle. “I admire all forms of art. This red wine really has a good texture, its aroma remains in the mouth after it is swallowed. You see, its color is as red as fresh blood from a wound.” Kuroro turned his gaze to Kurapika, “But it is nothing when compared to your scarlet eyes, yours is the most beautiful red in the wor-“

“What do you want?!” Kurapika interrupted, as he was getting annoyed.

“Kurapika, you are always so restless when I am around.” Kuroro said with a mysterious smile. There was an eerie glint in his eyes. “I have something for you.”

Kuroro took out a sheet of plain paper and an ink pen from his pocket. He put the stuff in the center of the table. Kurapika stared at it for a while before glaring back at Kuroro.

“What are you playing at? I have no time to play this dumb game with you.” Kurapika stood up curtly, repressing the urge to throw his lemon tea cup right at Kuroro’s face.

“Hold on, Kurapika. Just write your full name, date of birth, and blood type on the paper.”

“What are you playing at?!” Kurapika glared down at Kuroro.

“You’ll know when you do it.” Kuroro just kept his mysterious smile on and stared straight into Kurapika’s eyes.

“You can check my personal profile on the Hunter Association website. Though you don’t have a Hunter License to access it, it is not a difficult task for you to get in by whatever illegal means,” Kurapika snorted.

“Yes, it’s the truth I can easily get your profile. But I prefer you to write it personally,” Kuroro replied. His gaze on Kurapika intensified. “Because it is something for you, only you.”

Kurapika averted his eyes from Kuroro’s gaze. It was too intense for him to hold. With a deep sigh, he picked up the ink pen and paper to write his personal profile on it. Though reluctant, Kurapika was somehow curious about what Kuroro was going to do.

“Here you are,” Kurapika mumbled and handed the paper over. Kuroro took a look at it; the writing was a little messy but still readable. Kuroro knew that Kurapika’s handwriting normally was neat and elegant, but this time he had written messily just to show his displeasure. A little childish act, but adorable, and Kuroro smirked.

“Kurapika Kurta, fourth of April, blood type AB. Okay.” Kuroro concentrated on the paper, he picked up the ink pen and lifted his right hand. He spun the pen in his fingers. Then his hand darted forward and wrote swiftly.

“Done. This is a present for you only,” Kuroro said with a strange smile. Kurapika couldn’t help shuddering. If he had to describe this smile, it would be as “awfully sweet”.

“It is a poem of four quatrains. Each verse represents a week of the current month. The first stanza is about something that has already happened.” Kuroro explained.

Kurapika froze. He knew, he knew what it was. This was his employer, Miss Neon’s ability “Lovely Ghostwriter.”

“Bastard! You called me out just to show off your stealing ability!? I already know that Miss Neon’s ability is stolen by you! You don’t need to prove this in front of me!” Kurapika was shouting in fury.

“Yes and no. Calm down, Kurapika. Take a look at the contents first, and you’ll know.” Kuroro still had the awfully sweet smile plastered on his face.

Kurapika glowered at Kuroro for a whole minute before he looked down at the paper.

 

_‘Billions of stars in the sky, and you will shine the brightest in Red_

_By fate, you will meet your destined one again_

_You will be asked a question of life and death_

_Follow your heart, you will find your answer.’_

 

_‘Guided by the moonlight, two souls will become one_

_Two bodies in a coffin, which will be filled with black roses_

_The ring will be a gravestone, with their vow engraved_

_Six-feet-under, a beginning of a journey and a rebirth of joy.’_

 

_‘Your body will be ravaged by that very Man_

_Your heartbeat will resonate with that very Requiem_

_Your mind will be pierced by that very Mystery_

_And your soul will bond eternally with that very Darkness.’_

 

Kurapika knew that Neon’s Lovely Ghostwriter used abstract references to events. In her prophetic poem, “sleep” always implied “death.” But for Kuroro, what would “death” and “funeral” mean? From his writing, it seemed that it would be turning a new page in life. What Kurapika could infer from the whole prophecy was that it was a metaphor… for… a wedding?!

“What…is…this…” Kurapika asked in a shaking voice. The image of Kuroro before him was twisting and the restaurant was turning. His vision became blurry.

“Prophetic love letter,” Kuroro replied in an awfully sweet tone.

Kuroro’s answer struck Kurapika like lightning. Kurapika was very shocked, and his heart almost stopped beating. His whole life flashed before his eyes. From birth through teen years to today…he had received a call from Kuroro…he and Kuroro were having a drink…Kuroro was writing on the paper…Wait-Wait-Wait! Kuroro was writing using his right hand!

If Kuroro had to use his stolen ability, he had to conjure his Skill Book in his right hand, and then his left hand could use the ability that was sealed in the book. But Kuroro wrote that “prophecy” with his right hand, so it was actually not a prophecy! Kuroro hadn’t used his ability! [Writer’s Note: the story is set at a time before Kuroro fights with Hisoka in Heaven’s Arena, i.e. Kuroro has not developed his new Bookmark ability. He cannot free both hands when using a stolen ability.]

“Kuroro…you haven’t used Nen, right? So it is NOT a prophecy?” Kurapika stuttered. He wanted to sound calm, but failed. He knew well how accurate Neon’s fortune telling ability was. He hadn’t used Gyo while watching Kuroro write, but he hadn’t sensed any change in his aura, either. Plus Kuroro had used his right hand. There was strong evidence that it was not Lovely Ghostwriter, therefore all Kuroro had written wouldn’t come true.

“Yes and no again.” Kuroro’s gaze bore into Kurapika. “Yes, I haven’t used Neon’s Lovely Ghostwriter. No, it is still a prophecy. I’ll do whatever it takes and take any means necessary to fulfill my will. The content of the love letter is going to happen, so it is not different from a 100% accurate prophecy. Is this clear enough?”

“No…it couldn’t be like that…no…It’s ridiculous, it’s crazy, it’s impossible…” Kurapika’s last shred of rationale was ripped away by Kuroro.

Kuroro leaned forward. “Will you marry me, Kurapika?” He asked it in a determined voice, eyes staring right at Kurapika’s frightened ones. The colour of Kurapika’s eyes was stained scarlet. He could see a vibrant red spreading out in Kurapika’s original eye colour. Oh, it was the most spirited scarlet in the world, and without a rival. It was the shade of red that Kuroro never felt was dull.

Kurapika closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them again with a frustrated look and said listlessly, “When…when will it happen…I mean this damn funeral?” How ironic life was. The ending of his life was that he happily lived forever after his own funeral and with his mortal enemy. How sick was that fairy tale?

“Next week. I’ll give you some time. Then, what’s your answer? I would love to hear a positive answer from you,” Kuroro replied expectantly.

_‘You will be asked a question of life and death_

_Follow your heart, you will find your answer.’_

Kurapika didn’t say a word. Kuroro watched, as Kurapika stood up tiredly and walked away. He didn’t answer. But Kuroro noticed Kurapika took the love letter with him, and he smiled. Kurapika was the person that he never got bored of.


	2. Kurapika’s Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to illumishair (bookisland). Thanks for her beta.

Kuroro was standing by himself in the lobby of Hotel Beitacle. He leaned against a tall central column, and glanced at his watch. It was 6:55 PM. 

Kuroro received a text message this morning, requesting that he wait for Kurapika here at 7:00 PM. He was not a person who would be late, and so arrived at the designated location five minutes early. And he was somehow anticipating the meeting with Kurapika.

On the side in the lobby, a television set was showing advertisements. None of the guests around spared a glance at it. One boring advertisement after another one, the seconds ticked away. Kuroro looked at his watch again, and it was 6:58 PM. Two minutes left to the evening news.

Tick-tock, tick-tock. No one could prevent time from moving forward. The last advertisement before the evening news ran, and it was 6:59 PM. Again, it was a tedious ad that nobody was interested in. The guests around just focused on whatever they had been doing up until then, like chatting with others and texting or playing with their mobile phones. 

The sound indicating the start of the evening news echoed in the lobby, and it was exactly 7:00 PM. Suddenly, all the lights went out. Kuroro could see nothing. In the split second necessary for his vision to adjust, he heard the clink of metal. He was trapped in a hard and vicious Nen chain before he could react. He was then dragged fiercely out towards a car parked at the hotel entrance. The last sound he heard from inside the building before he was forced into the vehicle was the panicking of the guests.

Kurapika was sitting in the driver seat and Kuroro was in a back seat. Kuroro glanced outside, and they were driving away from the town’s center.

Kuroro shifted his body, but the Nen chain wrapped a little too tight around his torso. He was not going to complain about it, though, because the restraint from it felt like he was in Kurapika’s passionate embrace.

“Where are we going?” Kuroro asked calmly. He stared at Kurapika with an amused smile. Kurapika was dressed in a pale pink receptionist uniform and disguised with a brown ponytail wig.

“Somewhere secluded. I don’t want to have people nearby when I deal with you,” Kurapika replied dryly. He took off his wig and wiped off his red lipstick with his sleeve. 

“I love it when you wear that receptionist uniform. But tonight I wish the skirt were a wedding dress with lace and furs and the wig were a wedding veil. You look perfect with the red lipstick, by the way.” 

Kuroro was admiring Kurapika from the back and from the front, taking advantage of the car mirror. The blond was beautiful and amazing.

“SHUT UP! Bastard! If you want to live longer than tonight!” Kurapika turned back to glare at Kuroro. He tightened his Chain Jail around the man, too. 

“Kurapika, my love, concentrate on the road traffic if you don’t want to die with me tonight,” Kuroro smirked. Kurapika shot him a nasty look before turning back to pay attention to the road ahead. He kept glaring at Kuroro in the car’s rear-view mirror. A smug victory smile spread across Kuroro’s face. He loved to have Kurapika’s attention, he loved Kurapika staring only at him, glaring only at him, looking only at him. 

They drove in silence for about half an hour and were now at the outskirts of York New City. No skyscrapers, no neon lights could be seen. Only a full moon and billions of stars were shining high above in the sky. Kurapika stopped the car at a clearing and got out. He opened the back seat door for Kuroro and dragged him out.

They were standing alone in the open space. Without street lamps, without advertising lighted signs, without the noise from the city that never slept, the surroundings were dark and quiet. Soft moonlight shone and stars glimmered faintly in the velvet black. The only sound they could hear was their own breathing and the rustle of leaves. The breeze carried the scent of wild roses from nearby bushes. 

“Kurapika, you haven’t replied to my question yet,” Kuroro reminded him.

Kurapika lowered his head, and his bangs covered half of his face. Silver moonlight shone on his golden hair, and his whole body seemed to emanate a light of its own. When Kurapika raised his head to look at Kuroro again, his scarlet eyes were triggered and glowing in the darkness. Kuroro couldn’t help but be enthralled by it.

‘Billions of stars in the sky, and you will shine the brightest in Red.’ 

“I’ll set two conditions. Accept them or not, it is up to you,” Kurapika said drily. He conjured his Judgment Chain. With a flick of his right pinkie, the blade glimmered eerily in the air in front of Kuroro’s face. Kurapika stared into Kuroro’s eyes, and the man nodded. 

The Ryodan leader was restrained with the Chain Jail. Did he have any other choice? Yes, he did, but he didn’t want to fight. Playing with Kurapika was entertaining. He was going to get addicted.

“Good. The first one of the two conditions,” Kurapika paused a little, then went on. “Do you, bastard…(cough)…Kuroro, take me to have and to hold from this day forward, do you promise to cherish me, comfort me, trust me, and respect me, to honor and keep me for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, do you agree to care for me and protect me, to encourage me and stay with me, for all eternity?”

“I DO,” Kuroro gave his affirmative answer.

“Second, do you promise to obey me and forsake all others, be faithful only to me, always be open and honest with me, and not ever even flirt with another woman or man, and yes, that includes all body contact, eye contact, suggestive body language, texting, all signals and signs, even riddles and Nen interaction, as long as we both shall live?” Kurapika announced.

“Kurapika, isn’t this too strict and demanding?” Kuroro exclaimed. 

Kurapika didn’t reply directly, but he stepped forward with killing intent and his scarlet eyes narrowed. 

“I surrender! Kurapika, I promise.” Kuroro put up his hands to emphasize his words. An irritated Kurapika was so adorable to play with. 

“Great.” Kurapika’s eyes shone as bright as they could, and it was the most vibrant scarlet in the world that captivated Kuroro. Kurapika flicked his pinkie, and the blade of his Judgment Chain darted toward Kuroro’s heart. Kuroro could see the glint of Kurapika’s Nen blade as it was approaching. He felt the blade enter his chest and wrap around his heart. The feeling was akin to… a ring on his ring finger. Oh, a dreadful but beautiful ring.

“Done. If you violate either of the two conditions, the Judgment Chain will crush your heart and kill you.” Kurapika stared at Kuroro, as he finally released him from the Chain Jail.

“You will crush my heart if you leave me. Kurapika, you still owe me an answer.” Kuroro stared at Kurapika with an unwavering gaze.

“Will you marry me?” Kurapika asked. His answer was a question.

“Yes.” This was the most sincere reply Kuroro had ever given.

A genuine smile formed on Kurapika’s lips. He raised his head to peacefully look at the moon. He didn’t notice that Kuroro was advancing on him. This was the first time his guard was off when Kuroro was around. 

Kuroro’s predatory, full of yearning gaze was fixed on Kurapika. It was time to claim possession of his property...

‘Guided by the moonlight, two souls will become one.’ 


End file.
